


longing for now

by Yuachii



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (mostly) non-sexual nudity, ....and/or naked wrestling, F/M, Hair Washing, Insecurity, They're so cute oh my god, cavity-inducing sweetness, dgmfanworks2k17, i forgot how the timeline worked but who cares, it's kind of a nice little mix of both, lavi is a typical teenage boy sometimes, literally just a giant bath scene, water fights, whichever you want to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuachii/pseuds/Yuachii
Summary: Day 3:  Domestic/Home/ComfortLavi and Lenalee have long since made a habit of bathing together when they can, but things are a little different after they come home from the Ark.





	longing for now

“The mission wasn’t too bad, though.  Short, at least.  I thought Krory would be in some real trouble, when that Akuma cornered him –“

“He did look pretty shaken up when I saw him.”

“Yeah, he was pretty out of it the whole trip back.  Pass the shampoo, will you?” 

She reached up and out, rising up onto her knees in the tub as she did - Lavi  _ definitely _ wasn’t distracted for a moment by the curve of her back and bum as they emerged from the water - and he continued, swallowing hard. “—but Allen was able to finish it off just in time and save the Innocence, and –“

Lenalee interrupted him with a startled cry that made Lavi’s head snap up  just in time to get a faceful of water.  As he spluttered, water trickling from his hair and nose, she clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and sparkling with poorly-suppressed amusement.  

“Sorry!  Sorry, I slipped— it was an accident—“

Lavi splashed her back, grinning widely, and she froze, gaping at him.  When she finally managed a reply, her voice was low and threatening.  


“Oh, you’re going to  _ regret _ that.”

He didn’t have more than a second to process that before she was on top of him, eyes alight with mischief as she sent wave after wave over his head, leaving him gasping and thoroughly drenched.  He tried in vain to shield against the assault with one arm, covering his eyes with the other.  “Lena,” he managed to blurt out, holding back laughter.  “Lena, hold up-- can’t breathe--”  

She paused, and Lavi took advantage, grabbing her hands and slipping around and on top of her.  He was rather gratified by her outraged shriek, which was cut off as he dunked her into the warm water.  Lenalee came up pouting, and Lavi grinned triumphantly.  

“You’re adorable,” he informed her.

She spat a mouthful of lukewarm water in his face.

Blinded, Lavi couldn’t defend himself as strong legs hooked around his own and he was maneuvered beneath her again - by the time he had rubbed the water from his eyes, she was sitting triumphantly on his thighs, gripping the sides of the tub.  “Give up yet?” she taunted, a broad, challenging grin spreading across her face.

Lavi struggled and twisted beneath her, but couldn’t throw her off.  Her thighs were firmly clamped around his own - which was giving him some very interesting ideas that he would absolutely be revisiting later - and when he tried to grab onto something for leverage, she leaned forward and pinned his arms, too.  “Okay, okay, I give!”  He laughed, trying to will away the flush that he could feel spreading from his cheeks to his ears, turning them almost as red as his hair.  “You win, okay, just let me up--”

Instead, Lenalee flopped down on his stomach, resting her forehead gently against his.   Her breathing was a little heavier than normal, but her grin never faltered.

Lavi stared up at her and smirked.  “Hey,” he said with a little grin, leaning up to just barely brush his lips over hers.

Her responding giggle was light and a little breathless.  “Hey,” she agreed, shifting backwards to let him up.  Once Lavi was more comfortably seated in the tub, he grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her back against him, nuzzling into her neck.  “I’ve missed this,” he murmured against her skin.  “It’s been way too long since we had time together.”  Lenalee let out a little hum of agreement, reaching down to take one of his hands in hers.  

“You’ve been on one mission after another since we got back, haven’t you?”

“Busy is good, I guess.  It means we’re making progress.”

She sighed, but squeezed his hand lightly.  “I know.  I’m just so tired of being on medical leave.  I feel useless without my legs working properly - and I’m  _ fine _ now, it’s just my brother being overprotective.  I’m as strong as ever, right?”

“Of course,” he reassured her - it wasn’t a lie, even if Lavi couldn’t help wanting her to stay out of combat for a little longer.

He instinctively reached up to run a comforting hand through her hair, but froze as his fingers encountered empty air where the long locks used to be.  His eyes met hers, and there was a moment of awkwardness as he slowly, gently rested his hand on the back of her neck.

“Um, right,” she mumbled, ducking her head.  “Is it—is it weird?”

“A little,” Lavi admitted, curling his fingers into the short, soft hairs at the back of her neck.  He wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ lie to her, not anymore, but he felt a sharp pang of guilt when she tugged her hand from his, her cheeks flushing.  “I’m sorry,” he added, letting his free hand wrap around her slender waist.  

She frowned up at him, then looked away again.  “You don’t have to pity me, Lavi.  It’s just hair, it’ll grow back.” 

“But it’s bothering you, isn’t it?”

It took her a moment to respond, and when she did, her voice was quiet.  “It feels wrong.  I know it’s stupid, but I don’t feel like myself, looking like this.” 

This time it was Lavi who had to take a few seconds, thinking.  “It’s natural, though, isn’t it?  It’s a big change, and if it’s reminding you of…” 

She hunched her shoulders slightly, and Lavi stopped.  

“...of what happened,” he continued lamely, “then of course it’d upset you.”  

She still looked glum, so he hurried to continue.  “I mean, the psychological ramifications of a fairly traumatic event that lead to severe injury and the loss of a comrade you had come to care about, coupled with a constant physical reminder of said event, would be--”

“No offense, Lavi, but I don’t need explanations right now.”  

Lavi blinked and snapped his mouth shut.  “Ah.  Okay.”  He floundered for a moment, and his uncertainty must have shown on his face, because she snorted.  

“Look, can we just...pretend things haven’t changed?”

“Things  _ haven’t _ changed,” Lavi pointed out, but obediently poured a dollop of shampoo right on top of her head and started massaging it in.  It felt strange, somehow, not having to separate it out and wash it piece by piece, not to have silky hair cascading over his hands and fanning out in the water around them - but it wasn’t  _ bad _ .  It was certainly more efficient - her hair was already drying from their impromptu water fight, and Lavi had to fight back a snicker at the way it stuck up at odd angles.  “It’s kind of fluffy,” he remarked, pulling a soapy hand free and watching the short locks spike up.  

Her lips twitched.

He ran his hand through it a few more times, spending a few moments toying with the soft baby hairs at the base of her neck and watching how Lenalee stiffened.  “Does that feel okay?”

She nodded mutely, and he continued, massaging her scalp gently until nearly all the tension eased from her shoulders.  When Lavi deemed her sufficiently relaxed, he turned the water back on, gently rinsing it out.  It was strange, how quickly it went - normally washing her hair took at least half an hour, but he supposed he’d get used to it in time.  

“All done,” he announced, breaking the silence and ruffling her hair in emphasis.  The cheer in his voice might have been a little bit forced, but he hoped she hadn’t noticed.

She had probably noticed, judging by the way she looked deliberately away, so Lavi dropped the act with a sigh and took her hand once more.

“And for what it’s worth…” Lavi gently tilted her chin up, silently urging her to look him in the eye.  “I like your hair whether it’s long or short, up or down, when it’s perfectly brushed out or when you’ve just woken up, or when it’s tickling my nose and making me sneeze when we’re cuddling.”  His voice was serious, but his lips were curving into a small, warm smile. 

She snorted, and Lavi counted it as a win.

“So, yes, it’s a bit weird to see you looking so different.  I’m still getting used to it - we both are.  But you’re still the most beautiful, brave,  _ wonderful _ woman I’ve ever known. If you haven’t noticed, Lena, I happen to like  _ you _ a lot.”

“Flattery,” she grumbled, but didn’t resist as he pulled her tight against his chest.  They stayed in that position for a long time, her fingers tracing soft patterns over the pale scars that decorated his arms and chest.  She’d long since familiarized herself with them, and he with hers - no Exorcist survived as long as either of them had without bearing the proof upon their skin.  

“We should get out,” she finally said, reluctance dripping from every word.  

Lavi groaned, craning his neck to plant a few kisses on her neck, then the sensitive skin behind her ear.  She was not to be dissuaded, though, and pushed him away gently, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand.  “Lavi, I’m  _ serious _ .”  Her voice was light and filled with mirth, though, and a sly little grin spread over her face.  “Wouldn’t want Allen to walk in on us again.  He looked so horrified last time.” 

“I’m telling you, I locked the door!  He picked the lock!  That kid’s a sneaky little monster, Lena!” 

Her bright, tinkling laugh echoed off the walls, and Lavi leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, unable to keep the smile from his face.  She looked up at him, a hint of confusion marring her brow. 

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, as though it were the most precious of secrets. “I really love you, y’know.” 

Lenalee didn’t answer, but the newly returned light he saw in her eyes as he pulled away told Lavi all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kitty-bandit's lavilena headcanons.  I was absolutely enchanted by the idea of them bathing together, and was suddenly struck by the idea of Lenalee being self-conscious about her shorter hair and Lavi reassuring her (and discovering how much fun it still is to wash and play with, even minus the length).
> 
> I wrote like half of this before realizing that it makes no sense with the timeline SO let’s just pretend that lavi’s innocence wasn’t damaged in the Ark arc and go with that.  Yeah.  It’s like…sometime after they got back, while Lenalee’s legs are still injured (o b v i o u s l y)
> 
> Anyway, these babs are cute and I love them, that is all


End file.
